Confesión, no siempre es como te la esperas
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Kagome tenía dudas acerca de la relación de Rin con Sesshomaru, aprovechando las charla con ella le hace ciertas peguntas con satisfactoria respuesta ¿Sesshomaru no esta cerca? o ¿sí?


**Hello :P**

**He venido, de nuevo, a traerle otro reto cumplido, ya saben estoy un poco adicta al foro. **

**Esta es la respuesta al reto propuesto por Hot Pink By Rinsami del foro ¡Siéntate!**

**Reto**_**: ** Un Kagome/Rin en donde Kagome quiera sacarle a Rin si le gusta Sesshomaru y que él las sorprenda (puede ser de ella pequeña o grande) No necesario romance, con que sea cómico, perfecto. _

**Palabras:** 717

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

La mañana era limpia, los árboles se mecían al ritmo de un viento alegre y un poco flojo. Una jovencita de 14 años acompañaba a una miko recogiendo hierbas y frutos a través del bosque. Más allá, en un claro, se detuvieron al lado de un viejo pozo, dejando a un lado todos los deberes y prosiguiendo con la charla que venía ininterrumpida por más de una hora.

-vamos, dime, dime- seguía gritando Kagome mientras zarandeaba a Rin –no seas mala, cuéntame.

-ya,- dijo exasperada la niña, se sentía un poco mareada de tanta palabrería- Kagome-san usted sabe que no le diré.

-que si, niña, dime- la miko seguía agitándola tipo refresco de lata -¿pondrás en tela de juicio todos mis años de aprecio hacia ti?

-no- se apresuró a decir –es solo que…- empezó a mover el pie haciendo figuras en la arena- es vergonzoso.

Kagome no se iría de allí sin una respuesta y una explicación que saliera de los labios de Rin. Un color carmesí empezaba a teñir las mejillas de la jovencita con las interrogantes de su amiga, la cual no se iba a detener hasta obtener una afirmación. Una afirmación que Rin estaba decidida a no dar, pero las palabras no son la única manera de entender a las personas y Kagome en los últimos años se había vuelto una experta casamentera, ya hasta planeaba casar a su pequeño Kisho con una lobita hija de Kōga por la que él tenía bastante predilección.

-ya, me rindo- bufo Kagome- es imposible hacerte hablar, mejor será que valla a buscar a InuYasha y enviarlo al oeste

-¿para que enviaría usted al señor InuYasha a los dominios de mi amo Sesshōmaru?

-para que le diga que no se tome la molestia de venir a verte el día de tu cumpleaños, si no lo amas no tienes que irte, porque de seguro estas enamorada de otro… el amor siempre arrastra a las personas-

-¡Que!- grito Rin saliendo del estado de Shock en que la había dejado Kagome- no haga eso, no por favor- le rogo atándose a sus pies mientras esta caminaba

-Rin, no me dejas caminar.

-no la soltare hasta que prometa jamás decir que amo a Sesshōmaru-sama y que no me separa de él.

-lo dijiste, lo dijiste… sí, sí- gritaba de emoción la azabache –lo sabía, lo sabía, aja Kagome ¡eres la mejor! ¡Oh sí! ¡Oh yeah!

Entre los densos matorrales y árboles inmensos del bosque, se movía, con total destreza, un yōkai de mirada fría e intimidante. Sus pensamientos, usualmente crueles y triviales, estaban dedicados únicamente a la pequeña de ojos chocolates y sonrisa inocente. Estaba allí cumpliendo su palabra y siguiendo un tonto capricho de su corazón, no era capaz de olvidarla, le resultaba difícil evitar ese estruendoso e incontrolable movimiento del corazón al verla, a veces, tan solo al pensarla. Se había deshecho de la alimaña que osaba llamarse su sirviente para poder hablar con Rin a solas y hacerle esa pregunta que venía atormentándolo por días. Lo último se vio arreglado cuando al escuchar por casualidad, gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos, la conversación que Rin mantenía con la hembra de su hermano.

Kagome era la mejor, podía creérselo ¿pero en qué? Porque Sesshōmaru hizo su aparición repentina, dejándolas a ambas tan heladas como un glacial. Llevaba el ceño fruncido, no se tenía que ser adivino para saber que estaba enojado, pero perfectamente shockeado por lo que sus desarrollados sentidos habían escuchado. Ella sudo frio, aparento tranquilidad y dijo que se iba, dejando a merced del "lobo" a Rin, quien ya adivinaba que Sesshōmaru había escuchado todo.

-Hola- saludo tímidamente, pero conservando su particular sonrisa.

-¿lo que dijiste es verdad?- pregunto directamente el demonio sin advertir que su protegida se quedó pasmada y mirando un punto ciego- contéstame- ordeno.

-eh… yo… mmm… - ¿alguna vez te han vaciado un balde de agua fría? Imagina que te vaciaran el océano pacifico encima, pero en lugar de sentir frio un calor abochornado te sube por el cuerpo.

Sesshōmaru bufo y se dio la vuelta.

-no importa, yo empiezo a pensar igual que tú- dijo tal y como si hubiesen hablado sobre el clima y se fue. Tras él, Rin cayó de espaldas sin saber si sentirse alagada o pellizcarse para saber si estaba dormida.

* * *

**jeje. Hermoso, me gusta tanto. Es uno de mis pocos fics que me gusta leer después de publicar.**

**Igualmente, Rinsami gracias por la idea, disfruto mucho cumpliendo tus interesantes retos. **

**Sayonara... :)**


End file.
